Decídete
by FrankyAm
Summary: Un día desperté y me di cuenta que vivo feliz, esperando que me busques cuando tu, mi querida Ada, estas dividida en dos mundos: u trabajo como mercenaria y aquello que sientes por mi, que me gusta llamarlo "amor". Aunque también me di cuenta que te necesito completa, deseo que vengas a mi lado y no escapes. Conozco tu respuesta, incluso antes de que hables. Por favor, decide.


¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último encuentro? Encuentros ocasionales que tú decides y yo, suplicante siempre de tu amor y presa de tus ojos negros acepto felizmente.

"Ada" Ni siquiera sé si ese es tu verdadero nombre, pero que más daba, porque así es la manera en la que llamo a la persona que más amo.

Tenía un número de celular que nunca debía marcar, soy un agente de gobierno y tú una mercenaria,me gustaba compararnos con Romeo y Julieta y si fuera 20 años más joven escribiría nuestras iniciales en un corazón... Aunque te conocí cuando los tenía los zombies que rodeaban la comisaría no me dieron tiempo de hacerlo.

Recordando eso, querida Ada ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel para dejarme seis años creyendo que estabas muerta? Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de disculparte, sino, que colocaste una pistola en mi espalda.

Aunque pensándolo bien, esa es tu forma de saludar a los que mas quieres.

El tiempo pasa y nos estamos volviendo viejos, lo sabes, ¿Cuánto tiempo nuestros cuerpos podrán soportar cargar pistolas, hacer acrobacias para salvar nuestras vidas?

¿No te causa ni un poquito de interés la visión de nosotros, retirados, viviendo de nuestros millonarios ahorros, en algún lugar alejado de los virus, de la población?

Una casa que este en completa calma, porque ya no estamos en la edad de tener un par de hijos, ¿Puedes imaginartelos? Que sean tan bonitos como tú y yo.

Ada, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Siempre que te lo pregunto me contestas "No hay que complicar las cosas poniéndole nombre" pero necesito saberlo, en noches cómo estás no me basta que solo sea un pasatiempo para ti, así que por favor, decide:

Quédate conmigo o nunca vuelvas.

A pesar de que tarde horas escogiendo las palabras correctas termine borrando el mensaje de texto. ¿Habrías respondido? Jamás lo sabré, pero me di cuenta de una cosa:

Yo tampoco puedo decidirme; ¿Por qué, si no me gusta este tipo de relación sigo corriendo a tu lado?

Tal vez sea porque soy un cobarde, o tal vez sea porque es la única forma de tenerte.

A mí mente viene aquel día, en China, donde Chris Redfield me dijo que habías muerto, me juré, que si era una mentira, si podía volver a verte, correría atrás de ti para no separarme nunca más

Te ví y no cumplí mi promesa, caminabas despacio, con tus tacones negros, como esperando que fuera detrás tuyo pero no lo hice.

¿Por qué no soy capaz de decidirme?

En eso el teléfono sonó con ese timbre especial que solo le tenía asignado a una persona, a ti.

\- Estoy libre - me dices - Te enviaré la dirección, puedes llegar en dos horas.

Ni siquiera esperaste una respuesta, sabes que iré.

Quiero hablarte de mis sentimientos, quiero decirte que llevo años esperándote y podría pasar la vida entera haciéndolo sino hubiese sido por la charla que mantuvimos mientras te vestias y me dejabas desnudo, acostado, suplicamdote en silencio que vinieras a acostarte a mi lado, que me permitieras cubrirte con mi brazo y prometerte que te protegería de todo.

\- Estuve pensando tu propuesta, Leon, sobre dejar mi trabajo- hiciste una leve pausa mientras palabras aire por la boca- ¿Me amas mucho?

Asentí, corriendo a tomar tu mano

\- Yo no puedo hacerlo. Nunca he imaginado terminar así.

Aunque tenía mucho que decirte escogí mis palabras con la misma cautela que un adolescente lo haría:

\- Ni siquiera me amas, no tienes que esforzarte en mentir.

Volteaste hacia mi, con los labios entre abiertos y las cejas levantadas.

\- Querido Leon - posaste tu mano en mi mejilla- escogí está vida mucho antes de conocerte, no quiero cambiar, no ahora.

-Ni mañana...- terminé tu frase.

\- Me acabas de decir que no te mienta y quieres que te contradiga, que siga tus sueños - abrochaste el último botón de tu blusa negra de seda- no puedo decirte algo que no siento.

Parecía que el departamento donde estábamos se hacía cada vez más inmenso y, después de tantos años comencé a darme cuenta que al igual que estos pensamientos "nuestra relación" era un monólogo.

\- Solo eres una cobarde Ada, no puedes pensar en alguien distinto a ti.- me exalte y me gire para vestirme- He rechazado a muchas mujeres por mantener esta ilusión contigo, de seguro, sería muy feliz con alguna de ellas.

Terminé de colocar mis zapatos, y lo último que te escuché decir fue "Desde el principio supiste cómo sería esto"

Intenté no pensar en ti en estos tres meses, pero esta madrugada soñé contigo, de la forma habitual, más bien con tu cadáver, adornado de un charco escarlata, balas y tú mano izquierda sosteniendo el lanzagarfios. Nuevamente me prometi, si te volvía a ver te seguiría a donde fuera.

Esta es la tercera ocasión que solicito mis vacaciones, espero no sean interrumpidas por trabajo.

Lavé mi cara frente al espejo, observé las arrugas que se están acorrucando al rededor de mis ojos.

Me estoy volviendo viejo, viejo sin ti.

Tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza " Yo no puedo terminar" ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Esta bien para ti qué yo termine solo con tu recuerdo o siendo un peón en tu juego?

No me gusta pensar que solo me utilizas y luego me abandonas. Fui un instrumento para conseguir la muestra del virus g, las plagas en España y Edonia.

Sin embargo, yo daría la vida por ti, y por más que desee "darle la vuelta" a esta situación me es imposible, no puedo jugar como lo haces tú. Te quiero, de verdad lo hago.

Volví mis ojos y por el rabillo pude ver una silueta femenina recargada sobre la pared blanca, con los brazos cruzados. Vestía un vestido rojizo, largo y entallado.

\- ¿Dónde están tus maletas?- le pregunté sin despegar la vista del espejo.

Ella se limitó a curvar sus labios tan exquisitamente seductores, que era como hilos invisibles, siempre atrayendome, invitandome a posar los míos sobre ellos.

"Sin embargo, todavía no se puede ver más información."

¿Qué pasará primero, te dejaré de amar o vendrás completamente hacia mi?

Nuevamente toma el mensaje y camina hacia la ventana, donde podremos ver desde el otro lado de la ciudad, ansioso por el tono que solo tus mensajes tienen.


End file.
